


healing kisses

by dreaomega



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mom clarke, Platonic Kissing, dad bellamy, everyone has children, everyone lives in a house together, except jasper, jasper is a children, this is adorable fight me about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaomega/pseuds/dreaomega
Summary: Clarke is literally everyone's mom and doctor





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write a bunch of domestic fluff
> 
> idea based on a tumblr headcanon i read several years ago! I can't find it now, but it was magic

It started out simple enough.

Clarke was in the kitchen, grabbing some more cheese puffs while the others were in the living room talking. She heard a loud crash, and then crying, so she ran into the room immediately. Bellamy was already kneeling next to the person, and Octavia was fussing over whoever it was. Clarke quickly walked to see around Bellamy’s large back. The person on the floor was Noah, Octavia and Lincoln’s three-year-old son, so Clarke dropped to her knees and went into Medical Mode. 

“Bellamy, get the first aid kit. It’s in the bathroom closet. Octavia, go grab a rag from the hall closet.” She barked out, and the siblings ran off to get the items. They were back almost as quickly as they left, and Clarke got to work on the little cut on Noah’s arm. She hummed while she worked, trying to calm the child, but to no avail. She bandaged his arm, and sat, staring expectantly for him to stop crying. Octavia tried to pick him up and hush him, but he screeched and fought her until she released him. He cried and cried, holding his arm, and Clarke glanced up at his mother, frightened and unsure of what to do. “What do I do, O?”

Octavia met her eyes with the same wide-eyed expression, and shrugged, so Clarke racked her brain for solutions. Quickly she got an idea, so she gently lifted his hurt arm, and pressed a kiss on it. He immediately stopped, got up and ran over to show Miller his “cool new band-aid”. Clarke was taken aback, but happy it worked. “Good job, Princess.” Bellamy said, wrapping his arm back around her as she took her place on the couch with her cheese puffs.

A few months later, Jasper cut his hand on a broken beer bottle when he threw it against the wall in a fit of frustration at his own love life. Clarke bandaged it and pulled herself up to leave, but Jasper whined at her. “Now you have to kiss it, Clarke.” He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes, and kissed it, and turned to leave. Every time Jas got injured after that, she was expected to kiss it. The others learned of this quickly.

Monty sprained his ankle a couple weeks after the initial Jas injury while chasing Raven, who had his phone. He dropped as soon as it happened, and groaned in pain. Clarke walked over and calmly started helping him, wrapping it up in a bandage. She stood, offered a hand to help him up, and he stared up at her. “If Jas gets the kiss, I get it too.” He said, and lifted his leg to her. She sighed, kissed it, and moved on.

It was completely and absolutely nothing, just Jasper and Monty being children, but then Miller gets hurt and goes to Clarke, and when she’s done with his stitches, she sits up and says he can leave, but he just looks at her expectantly, holding his arm for her to kiss it. Clarke is horrified. “Are you serious?” She asks, and he is just confused. “What? You always kiss Monty’s.” He states, shrugging, and Clarke can’t believe it but Miller is still staring at her and waiting. So, she kisses his arm and then Miller just nods and leaves like he just made a business arrangement.

And then all of them expect her to kiss them when they get hurt, because of course. Raven “I’m badass and better than you” Reyes insists a kiss on the knee after every physical therapy she goes to. Murphy, who threatens to end anyone in the house who touches him without permission, sits there until Clarke kisses the cut on his finger. Badass warrior queen Octavia comes back home from free climbing with Lincoln, marches straight into the house, and into Clarke’s room with a cut on her cheek. “Can I help you?” Clarke asks.

Octavia gestures to her cheek pointedly, and then stands there. She refuses to leave until Clarke gives her the healing kiss. Even Lincoln asks for it after seeing her do it to everyone else, and Clarke now realizes that this is normal, and she won’t be able to get out of it. So, she kisses every single one of them, every cut, scratch, bump and bruise.

She kisses Noah and Warren, O and Lincoln’s kids, every time they get hurt, she kisses Raven and Wick’s son, Zane, she kisses Monty and Miller’s daughter, Safiya, she kisses all the children, and all the adults. It becomes normal. One day, Bellamy walks in to her room, a band-aid stuck to his finger, and asks to help him put it on his forehead, because he can’t see where to put it. So, she places the band-aid, and quickly grabs his face and kisses his forehead. 

He’s staring at her, wide-eyed, and if he raises his eyebrows any higher, they’ll disappear into his mess of curls. “What was that?” He asks, tilting his head. She shrugs, and, “I kissed it better.” Like it’s obvious. But then she realizes. She turns crimson and buries her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, I do it for the kids- shit, I mean the others, and their kids but that’s beside the point. I completely forgot you didn’t know about it and I just did it. I am so sorry.” She rambles. He stops her, assuring her that it’s okay, and leaves.

The next day, he comes in and tells her he needs a healing kiss. She turns around at her desk, ready to assess the damage he has. And there it is, a cut right across his lip, and if she stands up and kisses him- to heal it, obviously- then that’s nobody’s business but her own.

Several years later, she’s in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the house with Monty, when she hears little footsteps come in behind them, and a sniffle, so she turns around. She smiles down at the tiny child, and kneels to listen to her intently. “Augustus and Zane hit me, mommy.” Camilla states, holding her cheek, and Clarke frowns. “They did? I’ll talk to them.” She says, eyes glancing up, searching for her son and her nephew. Camilla tugs at her sleeve, and Clarke would rather die than not pay attention to her beautiful daughter, so she immediately looks back at her, smiling warmly. “Mommy, you forgot the kiss.” The girl states, and Clarke throws her hands up. “Of course! How could I forget?” She exclaims, kissing her baby’s cheek. Bellamy chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, honey. Hey baby-doll. What happened?” He asks, kissing Clarke’s forehead before leaning down and swooping up their daughter. Camilla squeals as he swings her while he stands, and then gets serious again. “Gusty and Zane hit me. Mommy was kissing it better.” She says, and Bellamy sets her down almost immediately, marching off to find the boys. He hauls both of them into the kitchen in about two minutes, and they both stare at their feet. “Gus, you’re in big trouble. Don’t ever hit your sister. You’re supposed to be one of the people to show her how boys should treat her. And you, Zane. Don’t think I don’t notice you pretending not to see me. You shouldn’t hit your cousin. I’m gonna have to get Rae.” He says, and Zane nods, guilt etched into his face.

Clarke’s healing kisses never go away. She kisses her kids, her friends, her friends’ kids. And after several years, she starts kissing her kids’ friends, too. It’s just what she does, and the whole group will fight anyone who tries to give her shit for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with those comments and kudos, they are fuel for every writer. love you all


End file.
